A device may include a serial communication port, such as a COM port. Generally, these serial communication ports do not provide power. However, in some instances, the device may provide power to peripheral devices connected to the device, via the serial communication port. Manufacturers, vendors, and/or service providers may be challenged to provide more efficient ways to power the peripheral devices via the serial communication ports.